


Psych 101

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou Angst, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Imaginary Friends, Insanity, Older Characters, Younger Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "They're real! They're all real! You're lying to me!" Hinata was screaming, his voice shrill and shrieking as he rocked forwards, his arms locked tightly around his skinny, shaking form in a white straight jacket.Karasuno was real, sure, but they'd certainly never heard of a 'Hinata Shoyo'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Mother, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Psych 101

"They're real! They're all real! They're my friends! You're lying to me!" Hinata was screaming, his voice shrill and shrieking as he rocked forwards, his arms locked tightly around his skinny, shaking form in a white straight jacket. The restricting material was one of the only things keeping the boy from clawing at his own skin as he'd previously done. 

A harsh, manic cry bubbled past his lips as he continued to babble and bawl. They were all lying to him, these doctors and psychiatrists, even his own mother. Karasuno was real! It was a real team, with real people and real feelings! Hinata played for them! He wasn't crazy! 

He needed to be out there with Kageyama, practicing their newest quick attack. They were finally heading to nationals, after all! After putting so much effort into beating Shiratorizawa and Ushijima, they'd actually made it! But now his mother was keeping him away from the team and desperately needed training! 

"Please, please, you need to let me see them, momma, please." He whispered desperately, his body jerking as he struggled against the jacket, keeping him tight and locked up. 

He didn't know why they'd put him in one, why he was even in this padded room by himself anyway. He was fine! He wasn't some sort of psychopath; he was just a teenage volleyball player! They needed to let him get out; he was going to be late for school... 

What would coach Ukai say if he was late for practice? Hinata was never late! He and Kageyama always made sure to race each other in the morning, and sometimes Shoyo would even end up beating the stoic setter. (He was incredibly proud of these moments.) 

"Come on, come on, please..." He repeatedly hiccupped, his face flushed bright red as fat, salty teardrops rolled down over his hollow cheeks. His whole body was aching uncomfortably as he sat on a white floor, a heavy feeling pressing down on his chest. 

Nothing made sense anymore, nothing at all.

* * *

Hinata Akari was a younger woman, relatively tall with flowing, ginger hair. She was similar to her son in many ways, but she just couldn't understand what was wrong with his mind at this point. He'd been fine, for so many years growing up, just an over-excited little boy with a big heart, and then, it had... turned. 

He'd started telling her about some volleyball team he was playing for throughout his middle school, and at first, she'd been excited – happy that he'd found a hobby he truly enjoyed. She'd even asked his teachers about it once, wondering if he'd ever had tournaments to show up to or anything of the sort. 

When his middle-school teachers informed her that they didn't actually have a boys volleyball team at all, she didn't bother asking Hinata about it again. 

Perhaps it was just a phase? He was just lying about what he was doing to make school seem a little more fun? Maybe as an excuse for his barely-passing grades? Akari didn't know, and she didn't mind too much. As long as he was happy, right? 

It got worse when he started high school. 

_"I'm going to try out for the volleyball team!" On his first day at Karasuno high, Hinata had told her, with a wide grin on his pale face, orange freckles barely showing on his plumped cheeks._

_"Oh, that's good, honey." She'd told him in return, offering another wide smile as she ruffled his ginger curls. "Have fun, alright?"_

__

She'd just wanted him to be happy; that's all she wanted for her little boy. But then he started coming home late, showing up after dinner had finished with excuses of an elongated practice. And it made sense, initially, but it kept on happening, and Akari couldn't deal with it. She was more so worried that this was a repeat of middle school. 

It turns out; her worst fears were coming true. Upon speaking to Hinata's teachers, she found out that there had _used_ to be a volleyball team for Karasuno high school, but it had been disbanded after no more new players wanted to join. Whatever Hinata was supposedly showing up to definitely wasn't a volleyball team. 

He insisted, though, even when she brought it up, kept on insisting that it was all real, from the team to the players. Nothing was fake. 

The words he spewed out only sent her further into a worried mess, and she ended up having him checked into a ward. She hadn't expected him to be treated like he was being, but... if it worked, right? 

"Mrs. Hinata." The doctor greeted politely, offering her a tired smile as he stepped forwards. "We've been looking into your boys' case, and parts of what he said are real. For example, there was a Karasuno volleyball team a few years back, with the boys he'd mentioned playing and making it to nationals, but that was years ago. 2013, maybe? I'm unsure of the exact timings, but it did happen." 

That was a shocker, to say the least. Had Hinata made all of this up in his mind to... what? Imagine himself in that scenario? It was understandable that he'd dream it up but to this extent? It was absurd - completely ridiculous.

"He might have thought up these scenarios with himself as a character involved after; I don't know, seeing a video of them playing maybe. Still, I can tell you now that these players - the ones Hinata has mentioned to be on a team - have nothing to do with him. There are people like Kageyama Tobio, who is now a player for the Olympic National team, and Tsukishima Kei, who plays professionally, and they truly are real people. Still, I can assure you they're a lot older than high school boys." 

Akira took in his words with a slow nod, her watery, confused gaze shifting back over to the screen displaying her rocking, sobbing boy. Just what had he been thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
